


Apple

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Genderswap, Kissing, Zayn looks fucking good in that dress, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, hmm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn n'arrête pas de s'introduire chez Niall. Elle est aussi lesbienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> c'est du genderswap. Du OD version filles. 
> 
> Du Yuri quoi

  


  
**\- Service après-vente bonjour ?**   
**\- Euuh...c'est le service après-vente ?**

Niall leva les yeux en l'air en ajustant son casque posé de travers sur sa tête. C'était le troisième aujourd'hui. Et peur être le millionième depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce job. Ce n'était pas du tout comment elle avait imaginé vivre sa vie quand sa mère l'a jetée hors de chez elle.

A l'époque, elle avait prévu d'aller à l'université, mais elle n'avait pas prévu les frais. Sa mère l'a au moins aidée pour trouver un logement, et passer le permis. Maintenant, elle subvenait à ses besoins elle-même, et pouvait se permettre de renter quand elle le désirait. Mais le seul inconvénient était que ce travail puait littéralement la merde.

Elle travaillait chez _Apple_ , c'était déjà ça. Mais le service après-vente était une torture. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur des clients qui pleurnichaient parce qu'ils avaient cassé l'écran de leur téléphone. Apparemment, le dernier modèle avait un immense défaut.

**\- Oui, que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir**? Dit-elle en entourant ses longues mèches autour de ses doigts.  
 **\- Je vous appel, pour un sujet de casse. J'ai une garantie, mais je ne sais pas comment la faire fonctionner...**  
 **\- Sur quelle garantie êtes-vous ?**

C'était tous les jours comme ça. Répétitif et monotone. Elle s'ouvre une cannette de soda tandis qu'elle écoute de quelle façon monsieur Tedder a oxydé son téléphone. De toute façon, aucune garantie ne prenait en charge ce genre d'accident. Il fallait qu'il remplace son téléphone. Niall avait mal pour lui. Déjà que le prix de la minute pour appeler leur service coûtait cher...

**\- Hmm, mais il n'y a rien qu'on peut faire...**  
 **\- Ecoutez, je paye cher pour cette assurance...**  
 **\- Mais tout le monde paye cher apparemment !** Crie-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Elle récolte plusieurs regards méchants de la part de ses collègues. **Appelez votre assureur, ce n'est pas du tout dans nos compétences de...**  
 **\- Mais vous êtes le service après-vente non ?**

Niall fait grincer ses dents. Sa patience est d'approximativement deux minutes, et ce gars, _Tedder_ avait déjà largement dépassé le quota. Elle s'était déjà pris plusieurs avertissements pour avoir été désagréable avec des clients. Elle n'était pas loin du licenciement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle avait moins 25% sur les produits en magasins.

Un Ipad, ça coute cher, voyez-vous.

**\- Justement, le service après-vente. Pas le service, 'Help j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans les chiottes et j'invente un gros mytho pour faire marcher l'assurance'. Alors maintenant vous voyez ça avec eux et arrêtez de me les briser d'accord ?**

Elle raccroche sur ses mots et soupire. Son téléphone sonne encore. On lui a surement déjà transféré un autre appel. Mais heureusement, son portable se met à sonner. C'est l'heure de sa pause. Tant pis pour vos téléphones, se dit-elle. Ils ont qu'à en prendre soin.

Elle revient s'assoir quinze minutes plus tard, ignorant les regards que sa voisine de bureau lui lance. Elle a toujours été jalouse de Niall de toute façon. Niall hausse les épaules, et reprend son travail en sortant trois pots différents de vernis à ongle.

-x-

**\- Honey i'm home !!**

Niall fait une entrée fracassante dans l'appartement. Elle se prend les pieds dans le pot à parapluies, mais s'arrange pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

**\- Mi casa es mi casa ?**

Elle était vraiment nulle en langue étrangères. Elle tapa du pied en dernier recours. Parce que c'était la seule chose qui amenait son chien à venir l'accueillir. Mais rien. D'habitude, Roxy se précipitait toujours sur elle, mais là, rien. Son chien ne s'était pas fait la malle tout de même ?

Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon, ce qui était normal, parce qu'elle n'éteignait jamais en sortant. Par contre, Zayn assise sur son canapé était moins normal. Et le fait que Roxy soit posé à côté d'elle était louche.

Roxy détestait Zayn.

( En fait il l'adorait. Il préférait Zayn à Niall, et cette dernière, aveugle de jalousie, se laissait penser le contraire. Bah quoi ?)

**\- Salut ! J'avais besoin de farine mais comme j'en avais plus, je me suis introduite chez toi.**   
**\- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?**   
**\- Je sais pas où se trouve ta cuisine.**

Sur ses genoux se trouvait un bol de céréales et la moitié d'un sandwich. Niall ôte lentement son manteau et ses bottes, puis les jettes au pied du canapé. Elle ne va même pas essayer de comprendre. Zayn habite au premier, et a une sale manie d'entrer par effraction chez les gens. Chez les gens, enfin, surtout chez Niall. Une fois, elle l'a trouvée en train d'utiliser ses produits de toilettes.

Niall l'a menacée plusieurs fois d'appeler la police, mais Zayn n'arrête pas de revenir. Et puis aussi, elle est super bonne, et trop jolie pour aller en prison. Niall préfère la garder pour elle.

**\- Oh mais...tu veux un sandwich ? J'ai trouvé du jambon de dinde dans ton frigo et du pain.** Elle tend son assiette vers Niall qui ne fait rien d'autre que de la regarder.  
 **\- Non, merci, mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça. C'est...flippant.**

Zayn hoche la tête. Elle avait récemment coupé ses cheveux à l'origine longs jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ils étaient magnifiques, d'un noir d'ébène et brillants comme ses dents blanches. Mais maintenant, ils arrivaient au niveau de ses épaules et ce n'était pas plus mal.

**\- Comment ça se passe au boulot ?**  
 **\- Comme d'hab hein** , répond Niall en allant se chercher une bière à la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail, il y a de la farine partout, et un gâteau un peu trop cuit. Elle secoue la tête en sortant une deuxième bière du frigo.

**\- Toujours la même chose ?** Zayn accepte sa boisson en lui offrant un sourire.  
 **\- Toujours ! Et toi ? Toujours en amour avec ton prof de littérature ?**

Zayn rougit légèrement, en jouant avec un fil qui dépassait de sa minijupe. Elle s'habillait toujours en décalé, portant un article de vêtement ultra féminin avec un autre peu moins...conventionnel. Là, elle avait combiné sa jupe avec une chemise flanelle qui était clairement pour homme, si on en jugeait la largeur des manches. Elle avait gardé sa chemise ouverte, pour laisser apparaître son t shirt, court et noir.

**\- Nah...il m'intéresse plus. Tu sais, il m'aide juste à passer mes partiels. Puis c'est juste un petit crush comme ça.**   
**\- C'est pour ça que tu as fait un gâteau ?**   
**\- Le gâteau c'était pour m'excuser en avance d'avoir forcé ta porte.**

Elles discutent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis Niall se lève pour lui proposer de commander à dîner.

**\- Je ne sais pas...mon coloc est surement rentré donc peut être qu'on va bouffer un truc.**   
**\- T'es pas obligée de rester avec lui hein, une soirée sans toi, il va survivre. Hein Roxy ?**

Le chien ne la regarde même pas. Elle lève les bras en l'air puis attrape son téléphone pour composer le numéro du restaurant chinois qu'elle connait par cœur.

**\- T'es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?**   
**\- Non ! Non puis c'est toujours sympa d'avoir de la compagnie, même si ce sont des cambrioleuses. Il y a de l'argent dans le tiroir de la cuisine, je vais me doucher donc si Lee arrive, donne lui ce qu'il te demande, à plus.**   
**\- C'est ça !**

-x-

Zayn était une fille adorable. Elle était gentille, serviable, payait son loyer à temps et ne mettait jamais la musique trop fort quand elle recevait des invités. Niall l'avait rencontrée quand les déménageurs avaient fait tomber son carton rempli de vaisselle dans les escaliers. Elle avait insulté les pauvres hommes, puis avait aidé Zayn à monter le reste.

La première fois que Zayn s'est introduite chez elle, c'était parce que le chien n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer. Niall les a trouvés là, en train de tenter de chasser le chat qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir s'installer sur le balcon. Au bout de la quatrième fois, Niall a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre.

Zayn n'arrêtait pas de venir, et elle arrêta de la chasser.

-x-

**\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien au service après-vente.**   
**\- Ah ! Bonjour !**

Niall était en train de natter ses cheveux en une longue tresse tout en aidant un client à paramétrer son ordinateur. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs tout le long de sa journée. A se faire et défaire une natte. Zayn lui avait en réalité appris à se tresser en épis la veille, et elle s'entrainait lentement mais surement. La bonne chose c'est qu'au moins, ses cheveux commençaient tout doucement à s'onduler.

La journée terminée, elle ne dit pas au revoir à ses collègues, sauf au gentil Liam de l'accueil puis prit son manteau. Zayn était là penchée contre un lampadaire. Elle tapotait sur son téléphone, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, et ses cheveux attachés en chignon flou.

Elle portait une robe près du corps, d'une couleur bleue électrique et des bas qui remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. Sa robe était tellement courte qu'on voyait les fils de sa porte jarretelle, accrochés à ses bas. A ses pieds se trouvaient une paire de talons haut, noirs et vernis. Si Niall était honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait dit que Zayn ressemblait à une escort.

**\- Zayn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Zayn lève la tête révélant son visage maquillé à la perfection. Ses yeux bruns étaient rehaussés d'un fard à paupière noir estompé pour lui donner un air 'smoky'. Niall sent ses genoux trembler à cette vue. Elle a toujours eu l'habitude de voir Zayn un peu garçon manqué, ne portant que du mascara sur ses yeux et un peu de baume à lèvres mais là...c'était presque une autre personne.

**\- Ah salut ! Je t'attendais j'ai besoin de toi.**   
**\- Euuh d'accord, ma voiture est par là, on y va.**

Durant les sept mètres qui distançaient Niall de sa Polo, il y eu approximativement sept personnes différentes qui se retournèrent sur Zayn. En même temps, la robe épousait parfaitement bien ses formes, et puis surtout, elle avait une démarche divine. Niall se sentait comme un sac de graisse à côté d'elle.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu me déposes.**  
 **\- D'accord...** dit Niall en posant ses mains sur son volant **. Ou ça ?**  
 **\- A Newcastle, on a une fête d'intégration et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre le train. Déjà que de venir jusqu'ici habillée comme ça, était dur donc...**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas attendu que je sois rentrée ?**

Zayn croisa les jambes et attacha sa ceinture. Elle haussa les épaules puis baissa la vitre pour fumer une seconde cigarette.

**\- C'est un peu long je sais et à la dernière minute, mais je te paierais l'essence.**  
 **\- Tu as de quoi revenir ?**  
 **\- Euuh...je vais me débrouiller ?**  
 **\- Fais attention à toi Zayn...** dit Niall doucement. **Sinon, tu es très jolie dans cette tenue.**

Zayn lui répondit en rougissant. Elle n'était pas trop bavarde, et Niall détestait parler en conduisant, elles restèrent silencieuses tout le long du chemin changeant occasionnellement de station de radio.

Une immense maison. Niall en a déjà entendu parler. C'était les maisons des fraternités, là où un groupe de gars habitaient et lançaient les fêtes les plus terribles. A l'extérieur, il y avait déjà un groupe d'étudiants assis sur le sol qui se partageaient un baril de bière. Niall regarde la scène pendant un moment puis se tourne vers Zayn.

**\- Bon, on y est. Si tu as un souci appelle moi d'accord ?**

Zayn se mordait la lèvre en lorgnant le groupe. Elle avait serré ses poings au-dessus de ses jambes. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle était nerveuse.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **\- C'est que...j'ai peur de ne pas me faire d'amis...**  
 **\- Ce qui est le but de la fête d'intégration ?**  
 **\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?** Zayn s'écrie en se tournant vers Niall. Cette dernière secoue violemment la tête.  
 **\- Naaah, je ne fais pas partie de ta fac je ne peux pas...**  
 **\- Mais tu seras mon plus un ? J'étais super excitée mais là...j'ai peur, s'il te plait.**

Niall adorait faire la fête, mais seulement quand elle y était invitée. Elle devait avouer que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas proprement bourrée la gueule, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas avec Zayn et sa première soirée.

**\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre en plus...**   
**\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu ça.**   
**\- Comment ça tu as prévu ?**

Zayn se détache pour attraper le sac qu'elle avait posé à l'arrière. Elle en sortit une tenue, des chaussures et une trousse de maquillage. Niall la regarda d'un air ahuri.

**\- Mais ce sont les miennes ? Tu es encore entrée chez moi ?**

La brune eut au moins la décence de rougir de honte.

**\- Viens ! Je suis sure qu'ils ne diront rien, puis tu es jolie alors ils te laisseront surement entrer.**   
**\- C'est pour cette raison que t'es fringuée comme ça ?**

Zayn lève les yeux en l'air mais ne lui donne pas de réponse. Elle tire Niall hors de la voiture, et l'entraine vers la maison.

-x-

Niall n'y croyait toujours pas. Il y a encore une heure, elle avait prévu de passer son vendredi soir devant des vieux épisodes de _friends_. Mais elle était là, dans une chambre d'une maison inconnue, en train de se déshabiller pour enfiler la robe noire la plus courte qu'elle possédait. En plus d'être courte, elle était décolletée presque jusqu'au nombril. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Niall ne portait jamais cette robe. Sa poitrine était à peine dissimulée par le tissu. C'était exactement pour _cette_ raison.

**\- Pas mal bonasse !** Avait sifflé Zayn en la voyant. Elle l'avait ensuite légèrement maquillée, parce que Niall détestait ça. Juste un trait d'eyeliner, du mascara et un coup de fard à joues suffisait.

**\- On va garder tes cheveux comme ça, parce qu'ils sont longs et beaux et retombent bien alors voilà.**   
**\- Euh...d'accord. Mais euuh Roxy ?**   
**\- Je l'ai nourri avant de partir t'inquiètes.**

Il était encore tôt. Niall fit cette remarque à Zayn qui lui expliqua que certaines personnes aimaient commencer la fête avant que les choses sérieuses se mettent en place. Elles partirent à la recherche de la cuisine une fois leurs affaires rangées dans la voiture de Niall.

**\- On peut se servir, James a dit qu'on pouvait se servir dans les caisses rouges.**

Zayn lui servit un verre puis elles allèrent s'installer auprès du petit groupe. Niall s'était retrouvée à discuter avec un grand brun qui avait un sourire charmeur. Avec son travail, elle n'avait plus le temps pour les rencontres. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, le grand Allen ou Alan n'arrêtait pas de baisser ses yeux vers son décolleté. Hmm, peut-être avait-elle trouvé le moyen de terminer sa soirée ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle, et voit Zayn assise entre une fille et un garçon. Le gars la tient par la taille tandis qu'elle lui montre quelque chose sur son portable. Ils ont l'air plutôt confortable alors Niall propose à son nouvel ami d'aller se chercher un nouveau verre.

A l'intérieur, la soirée avait déjà bien commencé. La maison n'était pas entièrement remplie, mais il y avait déjà trois fois plus de monde qu'il y a une heure. Un DJ était même arrivé et avait commencé à jouer quelques morceaux. Niall fourre sa tête dans le frigidaire à la recherche d'une bouteille de bière lorsqu'elle sent une main se poser sur son derrière.

**\- Hmm Niall, ça te dit qu'on aille danser un peu ?**

Niall lève les yeux en l'air. Si Alan s'avérait être un de _ces gars-là_ , ce serait mort pour elle. Elle n'était pas dans ce genre-là. Le genre 'J'te nique puis je te quitte'. Mais elle accepta tout de même de danser sur quelques chansons avec lui. Du moins, elle avait tenté de danser, mais Alan n'arrêtait pas de la plaquer contre lui, juste pour les frotter ensemble. C'était plus désagréable qu'excitant, et elle se retrouva à le repousser quand il tenta de l'embrasser.

Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air trop déçu puisqu'il hausse les épaules et se tourne vers une autre fille qui est habillée d'une façon vraiment provocante.

**\- Zayn, est ce que tu peux me passer les clés de oh...désolée...**  
  
Le gars avait disparu. Il ne restait que Zayn et la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus. Seulement, Zayn avait posé une jambe sur les siennes et leurs deux bouches étaient scellées ensemble.

**\- Oops...** dit-elle en rougissant.  
 **\- Est-ce que je viens d'interrompre quelque chose ?** Dit Niall. La blonde la regarda comme si elle venait de pousser une deuxième tête.  
 **\- Euh...excuse-moi...il faut que je. Enfin, voilà quoi.**

Zayn s'excusa auprès de la blonde puis attrapa Niall par la main avant de l'emmener vers l'une des chambres. Elle ferma la pièce à clé et s'appuya contre un mur.

**\- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça mais...**   
**\- Tu es...gay.**   
**\- Hmm bi on va dire. Mais je te jure que j'avais prévu de te le dire. C'est juste que...l'occasion n'est jamais venue.**

Niall se pose sur le lit en passant une main sur son visage. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est choquée.

**\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des comptes à me rendre hein. C'est juste que c'est inattendu. Mais t'inquiètes pas ça ne me dérange pas.**

Zayn pousse un soupir de soulagement. Son chignon est tombé, mais ses cheveux sont toujours quelque peu attachés en arrière. Sa robe a un peu remonté sur ses cuisses et elle a la trace du rouge à lèvres odieux de l'autre fille. Niall ne peut s'empêcher de se lever pour lui essuyer cette marque.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demande Zayn.  
 **\- Tu avais...du rouge là.**  
 **\- Oh...** Zayn s'empresse de s'essuyer la bouche avec le revers de sa main. **C'est parti** ? Dit-elle encore en la regardant avec ses grands yeux.  
 **\- Tu es trop mignonne** , lui répond Niall en pouffant de rire. **Allez, vient, il faut continuer à t'intégrer.**

-x-

Au final, elles finissent par partir plus tôt. La fête s'est transformée en une presque orgie. Et ce n'était pas du tout de leur genre de participer à leurs jeux provocants. Niall n'avait pas trop bu, pour une fois, et se contenta de ramener Zayn vers leur quartier. Zayn n'arrêtait pas de sourire en massant ses pieds.

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'a à la fin ?**  
 **\- Non je...je suis juste contente que tu aies été là avec moi. Et aussi, pour l'autre chose.**  
 **\- Mais de rien, c'est ce que les amies font.**  
 **\- Oui bien sûr. Amies...** Répond Zayn en murmurant.

Roxy était déjà devant la porte quand Niall l'ouvrit. Il tenait sa gamelle dans sa mâchoire et grattait la porte à l'aide de ses pattes.

**\- Tu penses qu'à bouffer toi !** Dit Niall en guise de bonsoir. Elle lui remplit sa gamelle d'eau et l'enferme dans la cuisine. S'il a sommeil, il pourra juste aller dormir sur le balcon. Il faisait tellement chaud dernièrement, qu'il avait décidé de se faire un nid dehors.

**\- Vas-y Zayn. Tu peux poser tes affaires là, et puis je vais te passer un truc pour dormir...**

Zayn avait oublié ses clés, et n'avait apparemment pas envie de réveiller son colocataire. Elle avait donc suivit Niall jusque chez elle et s'était étalée sur son canapé en rentrant.

**\- Merci** , dit-elle en s'étirant.

Lorsque Niall revint au salon, avec l'un de ses vieux pyjamas, elle faillit trébucher. Zayn était debout, en plein milieu de son salon, ne portant rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements. Elle bidouillait avec les fils de sa jarretelle et s'apprêtait à les enlever mais elle se retourna subitement. Elle lève un sourcil lorsqu'elle trouve Niall en train de la dévisager de haut en bas.

**\- Niall ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à les enlever ? J'ai les ongles un peu longs et je n'ai définitivement pas envie de déchirer mes bas.**  
 **\- Euh...** Niall avale sa salive **. Oui bien sûr.**

Elle se met à genoux, et tombe directement au niveau des cuisses de Zayn. Lentement, elle décroche sa jarretelle de ses bas, et la dégrafe pour la retirer. Zayn pousse un soupir quand elle sent la lingerie se détacher de son corps.

**\- Merci...** souffle-t-elle.  
 **\- Je prends tes collants aussi ?**  
 **\- Si tu veux...**

Niall pose ses mains sur sa cuisse, pour rouler doucement son bas jusque vers sa cheville. Elle ignore le petit gémissement que Zayn sort lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur sa deuxième jambe.

**\- Merci.** Lui dit-elle en fourrant sa main dans ses cheveux. **T'es un amour.**

La blonde se lève lentement, en s'appuyant sur taille de Zayn pour rester en équilibre. Zayn l'aide à se remettre sur pied. Puis c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Niall tient toujours Zayn par la taille, et cette dernière se mordille nerveusement sur la lèvre.

Zayn avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Et une bouche pulpeuse. Qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Niall espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas le mauvais choix en se penchant vers la brune.

Au début, Zayn était étonnée. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser tout de suite. Puis elle prit le contrôle, et poussa Niall contre le canapé. Elle la chevaucha puis réattaqua ses lèvres. Niall avait à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**\- Ni,** gémissait-elle, quand Niall plaquait ses mains contre les hanches de la jeune brune. Niall ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais à en juger les sons que Zayn sortait, c'était assez consistant pour la faire réagir positivement.

**\- Tu es sure ? Tu veux vraiment le faire ?**

Niall hoche la tête. C'est à ce moment précis que Zayn pose timidement une main sur sa poitrine, pour baisser lentement le haut de sa robe. Niall la laisse faire. Zayn empoigna son sein rond et ferme à travers son soutient gorge, puis l'écarta pour révéler le bout rose de son téton. Elle se mordit la lèvre de manière séduisante avant de se pencher pour prendre son mamelon en bouche.

**\- C'est bon comme ça ?**   
**\- Oui, Zayn...ça va, continue.**

Zayn en profite pour baisser complètement sa robe jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses, et baisse les bretelles de son soutien. Niall respire lourdement, son torse montant et descendant au rythme de ses inspirations. Elle se met à gémir quand Zayn met ses lèvres autour de son sein encore une fois. Elle se sert de sa main pour empoigner l'autre, et le masser entre ses doigts.

**\- Zayn...** siffle Niall entre ses dents.

La brune répond en calant son genou entre les jambes de Niall, de telle sorte qu'il soit directement en contact avec son entre jambe. Niall ouvre grand la bouche pour en laisser échapper un petit son.

**\- T'aime ça ?** Lui demande Zayn sur un ton malicieux. Elle caresse lentement son genou de haut en bas tout en regardant Niall dans les yeux. Niall acquiesce en baissant ses propres mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent sur les fesses de la brune.  
 **\- Je peux ?**  
 **\- Hmm...Enlève la moi.** Zayn se met debout sur ses genoux, et aide Niall à baisser son shorty en dentelle.

Elles sont toutes les deux à moitié nues, mais elles s'embrassent encore. Zayn prend la main de Niall et la guide lentement vers son entre jambe. Elle la regarde comme pour lui poser une question. Pour lui demander si elle était prête. Niall répond en posant ses doigts contre le pubis de la métisse. Elle glisse lentement ses doigts entre ses jambes, et pousse un petit cri.

**\- Tu...mouilles souvent beaucoup comme ça**? Elle ne peut s'empêcher de demander.

Zayn hausse les épaules.

**\- Juste quand c'est toi...**

Niall se met à la caresser, avec deux de ses doigts. Elle les bouge lentement en prenant bien soin de les passer sur son clitoris. Zayn tombe presque en avant à chaque fois que son point sensible est heurté, mais elle se tient au dossier du canapé et pousse son bassin contre la main de la blonde. Celle-ci, se sentant brave, pousse un doigt en Zayn se sentant immédiatement immergée par sa chaleur. Elle pousse son doigt jusqu'à la jointure de sa main et tient Zayn par les hanches avec l'autre.

**\- Hmm...tu peux faire deux Ni.**

Elle retire son doigt, pour en pousser deux en même temps. Cette fois ci, Zayn s'écroule sur elle, mais elle caresse à nouveau sa poitrine en la mordillant de temps à autres. Zayn est douce et chaude au-dessus d'elle. Elle sent le parfum de vanille et une autre odeur épicée, mais elle est surtout mouillée. Tellement, que Niall sent ses fluides couler le long de son avant-bras tandis qu'elle va et vient en elle avec ses doigts.

**\- Ah...c'est bon, c'est bon.** Murmure Zayn, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ses jambes tremblent, mais elle pousse ses hanches d'avant en arrière, à la même cadence des mouvements de la blonde. Niall presse son pouce contre son clito, et insère un troisième doigt en elle. Elle la doigte jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'accélère et que le bruit de ses gémissements devienne plus fort. Quand elle jouit, c'est avec un cri, et une coulée de sa mouille encore plus abondante.

**\- Putain... _putain_...** jure Zayn en serrant ses jambes autour du bras de Niall.

Entre ses jambes, Niall sent sa propre excitation. Elle n'est pas restée insensible à toute la scène. Sa culotte est complètement trempée, à la limite de l'inconfortable. Elle essuie son bras sur un pan de sa robe, et écarte ses cuisses pour laisser l'accès à Zayn. La métisse lui lance un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'abaisser au niveau de son abdomen.

**\- Mmh, tu sens bon.** Dit-elle en écartant son sous vêtement sur le côté. Elle pose son pouce sur le haut des cuisses de la blonde pour y récolter le fluide qui résultait à son excitation. Sans hésiter, Zayn attrape les côtés de sa culotte pour la retirer. Elle se replace entre les jambes de Niall et y fourre son visage avant de donner un premier coup de langue.

Niall pousse son bas ventre en direction de Zayn pour chercher plus de sensations. Mais celle-ci la tient fermement et l'empêche tout mouvement. Elle pose sa langue contre sa vulve et lèche longuement vers le haut. Elle lèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lapé chaque coin de son intimité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait goutée entièrement. Niall la tient par les cheveux, elle la pousse contre son pubis et Zayn s'exécute. Elle ferme ses lèvres autour du clitoris, et suce délicatement en soutirant une ruée de gémissements à son amante.

**\- Oui, vas-y, c'est bon...continue _là_**. Grognait Niall en cambrant son dos. Elle jette sa tête en arrière et plante sa deuxième main dans la chevelure soyeuse de la brune quand celle-ci-joint ses doigts aux côtés de sa langue.

**-Je viens, Zayn, je vais venir**   
**\- Hmm...vas-y, finis...**

Niall sent les muscles de ses abdominaux se contracter, puis elle se relaxe, en libérant à son tour son orgasme. Zayn se relève, le bas de son visage complètement immergé de ses fluides, et elle se sent déjà prête pour un nouveau tour.

**\- Ça va ?** Lui demande-t-elle en suçant ses doigts.  
\- **Super bien**. Lui répond Niall. **Super bien.**

-x-

Zayn l'attendait encore devant son building. Cette fois ci, elle portait un jean boyfriend et un crop top. Mais Niall savait qu'elle n'avait pas mis de soutient gorge et à ce niveau-là, peut-être pas de culotte non plus.  
  
 **\- T'a finis les cours plus tôt ?**  
 **\- Yup, le prof de littérature était malade donc je galère depuis deux heures à la maison.**  
 **\- Pauvre chou.** Niall l'embrasse. **Mais tu commences à avoir des tablettes ma parole !**  
 **\- Oh ouais t'a vu** ! Zayn plaque une main contre son ventre plat. **Depuis le temps que je travaille mon corps...**  
 **\- Eh bah j'ai hâte de rentrer pour qu'on puisse travailler d'autres parties de ton corps** , répond-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  



End file.
